Typical Wolf Pack
by Lilah Blackthorn
Summary: What happens when Jake goes to the Cullen's to hang out with Bella? Showdown with Blondie? Or Sandcastles?


**Jake's POV [one shot]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, all props go to Stephenie Meyer. I used some quotes and situations from Breaking Dawn, they aren't mine they are Meyers.**

**Please review. XD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hadn't seen Bella for awhile and I was missing her so I decided drop by her house but when I got there Charlie said she was at the Cullen's. Perfect that's a great time to annoy them, when I pulled in the front the house I took several deep breaths I got out. I held my breath as long as I good then I just had to breath and as soon as I did I regretted it their rancid smell burned my nose. Before I got to the door the blonde bitch was in the door way.

"What do you want, Bella is not here yet." She growled.

"I was coming to mark my territory." I said smiling.

She lowered into a crouch, "Do you want some of this bimbo." I said as I took a step closer. "Oh wait that reminds me how do you drown a blonde?" I asked sweetly.

"Shut up." She snarled.

I laughed, "You glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool." I bust out laughing even harder, she was ready to attack.

Just then Edward and Bella pulled in the drive way.

"You are lucky, Pup." Blondie said as she stood up.

"Parasite." I growled

"Mutt." She glared.

Oh she wanted to play huh, "leach."

"Dog." She growled, that wasn't original at all, two can play that game.

"Bloodsucker." I smiled.

"Hey, hey now you two." Bella said as she came to greet me, Blondie glared and walked in the house.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake, I've missed you." She said as the hugged me back.

"Me too." I said with a smile, oh yea Edward, "Oh hey there Edward, hi." we were trying to be civil for Bella's sake.

"Hello Jacob." Edward replied "Why don't you come in." he said.

"Sure." I'll love you annoy Blondie again, Edward just shook his head and I smiled.

When were heading inside Bella asked me, "So what do you want to do?"

"Just came to hang out with you." but annoying the blonde is pretty fun to. I went to set as close to her as I could possibly stand. She was sitting on the floor in front of her husband. I sat in the recliner just beside her and sat all the way back so that my bare feet were close to her face.

"Would some one please put the dog out." Blondie mumbled. I laughed darkly as I settled myself further into my seat pushing my feet even closer to her face, with a huff she flew up and out of the room.

I sat back up, "Well my jobs done." I mumbled.

"You know one of these times she is going to clock you one." Edward said to me.

"Oh I know, but its just too fun." I laughed and heard a door slam.

"So Bells, what do you want to do?" Just being in the same room was fine with me, Edward sighed.

I walked over to where she was sitting next to Edward, "How about we go see a movie or some thing?" I looked at Edward, _Come on please if I stay here any longer my nose is going to fall off from the stench, I swear. _I thought jokingly.

Edward smiled, "I know what you mean." he replied.

"What?" Bella was obviously confused.

"He's just answering the question's in my head, again." I smiled.

"Oh." Bella said.

"So it's up to you, what do you want to do today." Come on say anything.

"Well I haven't been to La Push in a while." she smiled, that's my Bells.

We both looked at Edward. "Yeah sure." she said.

"Great let's go, Sam, Quil, and Embry have been asking about you." I said as I grabbed her hand and drug her to my car. 

As I drove towards La Push and First Beach Bella kept on asking me random question's for some odd reason.

"What's you favorite color?" She began.

"Brown." Cause it's the color of her eyes.

"What's you kind of girl?"

"Next question."

"What why?"

"Next question."

"Fine then, Favorite shirt?"

"None." I said with a smile.

"Typical Jake, favorite kind of vehicle?"

"Truck."

"Favorite past time?"

"The time when Edward left." Oooops!!! Damn it and my big mouth.

She huffed out a breath.

"Sorry Bells, it just slipped out." I shrugged.

She didn't reply.

"I'll be good promise as another one."

She sighed, "Favorite food?"

"Any." I said simply.

She laughed " I kind of figured that, favorite spot to relax?"

"Our log on the beach." I replied as I pulled up to First Beach.

Quil cam up to greet Bella, "Hey Bella, long time no see." he said as she hugged her, "Ewwww, Bella you smell like a leach." he said as he let go of her.

"Thanks Quil." Bella replied with a fake smile all but Bella bust out laughing.

"So what do you want to do?" Embry asked as him and Sam came to greet her as well.

Then Sam bust in with, "Do you want to go cliff diving." he asked trying to keep a straight face. We all including Bella this time bust out laughing as we all walked to the beach to make sand castles. 


End file.
